


3. "No, no. It's my treat."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, TW: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha celebrate an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. "No, no. It's my treat."

3\. “No, no. It’s my treat.” 

“I can pay for a fucking ice cream,” Natasha argues, her fire-red hair falling into her fierce expression, and she blows air out so the strands will dance out of her face. Clint simply grins back at her and pays the vendor, before steering Natasha around Central Park.  

“I know you _can_ , but we’re celebrating. Therefore, my treat,” Clint explains happily as they walk in the crisp autumn afternoon. It was hot enough to warrant ice cream, but not too hot to be enjoyable, making it the perfect kind of day to randomly disappear from SHIELD and hang out in New York.  

Someone coos as they pass by, speculating about how they ‘are such a cute couple’ and 'they must be celebrating an engagement, or an anniversary’, making Natasha snort, and Clint can’t help but grin as well. They are celebrating an anniversary of sorts, but not one that the random civilian lady could possibly imagine. He’s glad she didn’t ask; what would he say? “ _Yes ma'am, on this very day, one year ago, I was supposed to kill my partner here, but I didn’t. Instead I convinced her to defect from Russia. It’s a very important anniversary for us._ ” Yeah, that would go over well.  

They end up at a small, family-run, pizza restaurant in Bed-Stuy that Clint resolves to return to, and Natasha rolls her eyes at his proclamation, but insists that dinner is her treat.


End file.
